


The Mystery of Tom Riddle

by DaphneKathyGoodman



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 07:25:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3281948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaphneKathyGoodman/pseuds/DaphneKathyGoodman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Fred and George looked at the map during the first book? Would they figure out what's going on in Hogwarts? AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mystery of Tom Riddle

The Mystery of Tom Riddle

Summary: What if Fred and George looked at the map during the first book? Would they figure out what's going on in Hogwarts? AU.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, JKR does!  
Prologue: The Appearance of Tom Riddle

The prank needed extra precaution, so the twins looked on the map, their secret of their success. Fred and George didn't want to be in trouble for pranking Professor Snape's office. Therefore, a little handy map would help do the trick. So while making sure everyone was in their own rooms, George happened to notice on the map that Professor Quirrel was with another person in his room, someone named Tom Riddle.

"Do you think it's a student Forge?" asked George.

"I am not sure Gred? Maybe we shall investigate," replied Fred.

Prank aside, their investigation shall begin.


End file.
